Damn Those Lollipops
by ournoisyhearts
Summary: Sam's addiction is really starting to get on Dean's nerves. Wincest.


**I've NEVER written slash before. Not even remotely tried. And I'm not a huge fan of the stuff…but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! No flames please. This is one-sided by the way…I don't want any complaints.**

**This doesn't take place in any specific time period. It's sometime during season one. **

**Enjoy!**

**---**

It started on a Wednesday.

Sam and Dean were bundled up in the Impala on their way back from a hunt in Colorado. It was the middle of January, and the thermometer on the dashboard informed the boys that the temperature outside was way below freezing. Dean had the heater cranked up full blast, but it wasn't doing much good. The brothers were both shivering, with Dean constantly removing one hand from the steering wheel to blow on it and Sam folding his underneath his armpits.

They had pulled into a small gas station off the side of the interstate so that Dean could fill up the car. As he leaned against the hood, waiting for the tank to fill, Sam had run inside the small store to grab something to eat. When he came back, he had a plastic grocery bag in his hand. He climbed back into the car, setting the bag down at his feet and rubbing his freezing hands together. Dean finished filling the car and hooked the nozzle back up before getting the driver's side and starting the engine. It let out a rumble as they pulled away from the gas station, back onto the road.

"What did you get?" Dean demanded, reaching one hand to grab the plastic bag at his brother's feet. Sam snatched it up before Dean could get his hands on it, emptying the contents into his lap.

"These are for you," he mumbled, tossing Dean a pack of peanut M&M's. Dean scoffed and glanced over at Sam, staring at the pile of food in his lap.

"_Lollipops?"_ He asked in disbelief. Sam shrugged and pulled the wrapper off of a yellow lollipop, sticking the sugary treat into his mouth. The white stick poked out from between his pale lips as he sucked on it, swallowing once in awhile. Dean shook his head and turned back to the road, tearing open the pack of M&M's with his teeth. He poured a few into his mouth and chewed slowly, subtly glancing back over at his brother. His lips were tainted yellow, and when he smiled at Dean, the lollipop between his teeth, the older man couldn't help but laugh. Sam's teeth were turning yellow too, thanks to the coloring of the lollipop.

Sam's smile fell slowly as he pulled the lollipop from his mouth. "What's so funny?"

"Did you brush your teeth this morning?" Dean teased in a parenting tone. Sam leaned over to the window, inspecting himself in the rearview mirror. He opened his mouth, scrunching his eyebrows as he looked at his teeth.

"Very funny," He deadpanned, sticking the lollipop back into his mouth.

"Those will rot your teeth," Dean stated, pouring some more M&M's into his mouth. Sam chuckled, looking at his brother.

"And those won't?" He questioned, plucking the lollipop from his lips once again. Dean grinned as he finished off his candy, tossing the wrapper behind him into the backseat.

"I've been eating these on an hourly basis since I can remember, and as far as I can tell, my teeth are pretty damn great," He bragged, shooting his baby brother a shining grin. Sam shook his head, smiling as he bit down onto the remnants of the lollipop. He pulled the now empty stick from his mouth and tossed it over his shoulder just as Dean had, grabbing a second lollipop from his lap.

Dean tried to ignore the sound of the plastic wrapper crinkling and focus on the road, only to do so unsuccessfully. His eyes kept darting over to Sam's lips, the lollipop teasing him from an angle inside of his brother's mouth. He knew it was wrong, but the younger brother's lips were shining and wet, coated with the sugar from the candy. Shaking the strange thoughts from his head, Dean turned back to the road, trying to turn his attention to driving.

_Damn those lollipops._

---

Sam's addiction to lollipops only got worse from there. For the next few weeks, whenever Dean glanced at his brother, a different flavor of the candy was pursed between his lips, teasing him. One day it was green apple; the next, orange; one day, he swore the label on the wrapper had read, _Butter Popcorn._ Nevertheless, Sam was always busy sucking on one of the things, and Dean couldn't help but wish he was sucking something _else _(his thoughts were so wrong on so many levels, but hey, it's not like he could control them).

About two months after the first lollipop, the brothers were spending the night in a small motel after finishing up hunting a poltergeist when Sam pulled a yellow lollipop from his pocket, identical to the one that had started the whole problem just weeks ago. He was just peeling off the wrapper when suddenly the lollipop flew from his hands as he was shoved to the ground, hitting the musty carpet with a _thud._ His older brother's weight pressed down on him as they both struggled to reach the lollipop, which was lying a few feet away.

"Dean…what…the…hell!" Sam grunted, trying to roll out from under his brother. Dean kept him pinned to the floor as he reached for the lollipop, swatting Sam's hand out of the way. Using his elbow to keep his brother down, Dean grabbed the lollipop with his other hand and was up in a flash, backing up to the motel room door.

"Enough with the freaking lollipops!" He yelled, gripping the yellow candy tightly between his fingers. Sam pushed himself up off the floor, dusting the dirt off his jeans. His mouth was turned down into a sour pout and his eyes sparkled in curiosity as to why his brother had suddenly snapped.

"What?" He asked, brows knitting over in confusion. Dean pursed his lips and held out the lollipop in front of him, pointing at it with his index finger.

"Lollipops! I'm sick of them! They're everywhere! You never…stop…eating them!" He huffed, throwing the lollipop at the beige colored wall. It cracked to pieces, dropping to the floor in one swift motion. Sam's mouth fell open and he turned to his brother, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Dude! What's your problem?!" He demanded. "They're just lollipops!"

Dean sucked in a sharp breath and lifted his hands, scrubbing his chin anxiously. What could he say? Telling Sam that every time he licked one of those damn lollipops it made Dean want to jump his bones obviously wasn't an option. On the other hand, he couldn't say the lollipops were just starting to bother him because that would sound too weak (for Dean). Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, he lifted his head and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"They bug me."

Sam scoffed and lowered his hands, shaking his head. "They _bug _you?"

"Well, when all I ever hear is you smacking on the things, damn right they're going to bug me!" Dean shot back. Sam continued to shake his head, sitting down on the bed nearest him.

"That's so stupid," he muttered, his lips curling upward into a grin.

Dean's face instantly fell in confusion at his brother's change in tone. "Wait, so that's it? I win?"

Sam laughed a little too loud for his brother's liking and rested his hands on his knees. "Of course not. Now I'm only going to 'smack on the things' more," he replied eagerly. Dean groaned and kicked the wall, his boot smashing against the plaster.

"Son of a bitch," he grunted.

_Damn those lollipops._

---

The trend continued for days after that. Sam would make a show of tearing the wrapper off each lollipop, emitting small groans and "mmm's" just to anger Dean.

Honestly, Dean was more turned on than pissed off by his brother's antics.

Each time Sam's tongue darted out between his lips, flicking across the smooth surface of the lollipop, Dean was ready to lose it. Even the comforting sound of the Impala's engine and the pounding of his favorite Metallica CD couldn't distract him from those damn lollipops. He would shift in the leather seat, trying to ignore the straining in his jeans and focus on the road.

It never worked. And each time it happened, Dean inwardly cursed himself for having such sick feelings for his _brother._

At one point it got so bad that Dean pulled over on the side of Interstate 59 and jumped out of the car, pounding his feet into the gravel. He felt satisfied as the rocks and dust soared through the air, creating a musty cloud around him. Sam had been chomping on **another** yellow lollipop, licking and sucking and biting and it, pushing Dean to his breaking point. Hell, he couldn't even sit in the same car as Sam because he was too busy using his upstairs brain to tell his downstairs brain to cut it out!

His thoughts were interrupted by a small laugh from behind him. He lifted his head, sensing his brother's presence.

"Just give me a minute," he growled, not turning around. Sam laughed again and walked over to his brother, pulling the yellow lollipop from between his lips.

"You seem kind of annoyed, Dean. Is something wrong?" He asked innocently, chuckling again. Dean kept his eyes glued to the dirt under his feet, moving his right heel back and forth, making an imprint in the sand.

"Nope."

"Hmm. Okay then," Sam replied. Dean could practically hear the smirk in his brother's voice. It was pissing him off.

"Let's just go," he spat, lifting his head finally and walking back over to the Impala. His brother quickly followed and soon they were back on the road, the radio the only sound that could be heard.

---

"What did you get?"

Dean slammed the car door as he plopped down on the driver's side of the car, plastic bag in hand. Sam eyed him eagerly as Dean emptied the bag onto his lap, lollipops spilling across his legs.

"_Lollipops?"_ Sam demanded. Dean grinned and tore the wrapper off a sparkling yellow one, sticking it into his mouth. He then started the engine and pulled away from the gas station, glancing every now and then at his brother, who continued to stare at him. He added some moans and hums as he licked the candy, enjoying every second of his brother's reaction.

"You're kidding me," Sam muttered, his eyes frozen on the white stick poking from his brother's mouth. Dean just added another _mmm_ as he sucked on the lollipop, the sticky substance sliding down his throat. It served his brother right. Now he knew what kind of torture he had put Dean through.

"You're KIDDING me!" Sam said again, this time louder. He couldn't take his eyes off his brother's sugar coated lips, his head growing dizzy just thinking about planting his own lips on them-

"Gah!" He cried, banging his head against the window. This earned a holler of laughter from Dean on the other side of the car.

_Damn those lollipops._

---

**Like it? Hate it? It didn't quite turn out how I'd pictured it, but oh well. **

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
